KOTLC Road Trip
by twinkletoestbh
Summary: A Retelling of "Neverseen (My Version)" in a way that actually makes sense. Also, the KOTLC characters on a Road Trip. With a purpose. And NEW SCENES! FUN SCENES! Come on in and read!
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

SOPHIE COULDN'T FEEL ANYTHING. She was completely numb. And the world around her was silent. She knew that her friends had to be yelling for her to wake up, to snap out of it, but she didn't want to. The blackness beckoned her. _Come_ , it seemed to say. _Free_.

And the blackness was right. Sophie had too much responsibility for a 13 year-old. No one wanted her anyways. The Black Swan had publicly disowned her, the Council wanted to make her Talentless, and she only hurt everyone she loved.

Sophie paused at the edge of the precipice. She took one look over her shoulder and images flashed through her mind. Alden's empty face after his mind shattered. Kenric's toothy grin. Fitz's teal eyes. Dex's dimples. Biana's friendly smile, and Keefe's trademark smirk. The most powerful, though, were the expressions on Grady and Edaline's faces each and every one of the times they'd told her they loved her.

Sophie processed all of these memories, internally weighing the benefits and consequences of her actions. Would her friends and family miss her? Probably. Would they get over her? Of course. She wasn't that special anyway. She recalled a pair of vivid teal eyes, telling her she finally belonged. Her first friend. Without another moment of hesitation, Sophie turned to the precipice and hurled herself into the chasm.


	2. ONE

**Any of you read "Neverseen (My Version)"? Those of you who said yes...did any of you realize the two prologues are exactly the same? Well, that's because they are! I decided-since I haven't updated "Neverseen (My Version) for over a year-I should probably just tweak it a little and mark it as complete. Thus, KOTLC Road Trip was born. I'm going to be adding some new chapters and tweaking old ones to finally be finished with that story! Finally! After...what has it been? Two years? Three years? Also, looking back at my writing, it's pretty clear I wrote most of those chapters in under an hour. Then again, I was updating waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay more efficiently than I am now on "The Matchmakers," so maybe I was onto something. This is going to take place between "Everblaze" and "Neverseen," and it's basically going to be a fluffy, fun tale of all the KOTLC characters on a road trip with a purpose. Obviously "Neverseen" has been published, as well as "Lodestar," so just pretend that hasn't happened yet, and enjoy.**

 **ONE**

THEY WERE OFFICIALLY ON THE road. Well, kind of. They weren't quite on a "road." Even calling it a trail was a bit of a stretch. They were currently following an animal path in the middle of a forest. A completely unfamiliar forest. In the middle of the night.

After a short leap from Everglen to the Forbidden Cities, Sophie had arrived at the Black Forest in Germany. It was gorgeous, but she was having a hard time appreciating the cold, especially with the constant stream of complaints coming from her companions.

Well…more like _one_ companion.

Keefe reached a hand up to tousle his hair, and threw a miniature tantrum when it got stuck. "My hair!" he yelled, starling ever sleeping animal within a ten-mile radius for the third time so far.

"Yes, Keefe," Sophie answered sarcastically. "Your hair is messy. It looks just like it normally does."

"Normal! It looks normal!" Keefe turned to her, his face dead serious. "We need to find some serums now!"

 _And supposedly Biana's the princess_.

Sophie jerked as Fitz's transmission touched her mind. She still wasn't used having people in her mind, although she was getting better at it. At least she didn't immediately try to block him anymore.

 _Messed up, right?_ she transmitted back, getting a warm feeling in her chest when he winked at her in response.

"Hey, you two," Keefe said, shoving between them. "No secret, telepathic, flirty conversations. We're busy worrying about my hair!"

"Calm down, Keefe," Fitz sighed from ahead glancing down at his new, human watch. "Ten minutes. That is how long we've been in the forest since we leaped to the Forbidden Cities. If this is what the entire trip is going to be like, I'm voting we leave you here as goblin bait."

Keefe punched him in the arm, and Fitz punched him back, leading to a playful brawl ending with Fitz getting pinned by Keefe.

"Boy, boys, break it up," Biana scoffed. "Or I'll have to come in and break it up myself."

Biana fought dirty, and she could take both of the boys at the same time, any day.

Keefe immediately hopped off Fitz and helped his friend to his feet. "No need for the pretty princess to get her panties in a twist," he joked.

Biana shot him a glare and he immediately shut up. A few precious moments of silence, and then, "Foster? Remind me again why you can't just teleport all of us to the Forbidden Cities?"

"A—we're already in the Forbidden Cities. If you're going to be specific, we're headed to Florence, Italy. And B—I'm not sure I can teleport myself and four other people. I had enough trouble when it was just me, Fitz, and Oralie. Adding two more to the mix might make us get trapped in the void."

"Aww, Foster. The last time we got trapped in the void we had a great time." He lightly punched her arm, but she shuddered at the memory of her near panic attack. The vast emptiness of the void wasn't exactly her first choice to get trapped in for extended periods of time, even if it was with friends.

"We weren't trapped, we were just lost," Sophie corrected, shaking off the frigid fear trying to claw its way up her back. "This could be so much strain I'd lose you guys and we'd be stuck forever, not for a few minutes."

"Really?" Keefe sounded skeptical.

"Well…" Sophie paused and her cheeks flamed, "I'm not actually sure. Since I'm the only Teleporter, I'm kind of figuring it out as I go."

"That's not a definitive yes." Keefe's voice sounded far too hopeful. Sophie was starting to suspect he had an aversion to exercise.

"It's not a definitive no, either. Tiergan and Alden think I should be really careful, since we don't know how my ability works yet. Not to mention Grady's overprotective craziness."

Which was true. Her guardian was unduly protective when it came to her safety.

"I trust you, Foster. You can do anything," Keefe said confidently.

"I'm not going to teleport unless we have no other choice."

"But—"

"No teleporting," Sophie said, more firmly this time.

"Alright," Keefe said, putting his hands up in the air. He couldn't argue with her when she put her foot down. "No teleporting. But why can't we light leap?"

"We left our pathfinders and nexuses with our registry pendants back at Everglen for a reason, Keefe. Leaps can be tracked." She absentmindedly reached up and touched the bare hollow of her neck, where her reinforced registry pendent usually hung reassuringly. If she got kidnapped again, she had no safety net. She was truly on her own.

'Stop it, Sophie,' she chided herself. 'You're with your friends, and they'd never let that happen.'

"Yeah, but we leapt here. Won't the Council just track us here and then sic some goblins on us?"

"Yes, but the whole point of leaping here was to get as much distance between our arrival area and the Black Swan as possible _before_ the goblins show up," she explained for the umpteenth time.

"Sounds like a pretty bad plan to me. Now I can come up with some _good_ plans. A little sparkly poop here, a gulon nest there—"

"I get it, Keefe. You're a delinquent. Now can we focus please?" Sophie asked, consulting her iPod. "We're going to have to cross over two alps and through the rest of the Black Forest before we can make it to Florence."

"What's an alp?" Keefe interrupted.

"They're really big mountain ranges in Switzerland and Northern Italy. This is the city you saw, right Fitz?" She traced a finger over the screen in the path she thought they ought to take to Florence.

"Yeah, that seems right. When we take a break I should verify it with the city in your mind. If that's alright with you, of course," he added quickly.

"Of course." Sophie looked up into his eyes and her heart did that silly flutter thing again. She'd thought she was getting over that. She quickly looked away, before Keefe could sense the change in her emotions. But when she looked up, he was staring directly at her, sans the trademark smirk. At least he wouldn't tease her in front of their three companions. Or maybe just not at that second. Who knew what he'd do later?

"Dex, where are you with that GPS?" Biana asked the last member of their hodge-podge party.

"Almost done," Dex answered, hard at work on his newest creation. He'd retrofitted a child's DS he'd found in the lost and found of one of the park services and was using it as a global positioning system so they could track their movements through the Forbidden Cities. Biana dropped back and walked next to him for a while, letting Keefe and Fitz lead, and Sophie eavesdrop on their conversation. Sophie peeked over his shoulder to look at the paper he was reading. It looked like a bunch of gibberish, with lots of numbers and lines and symbols in strange places.

Biana was talking on, as usual, but Sophie watched Dex for a moment as he connected multicolored wires. He paused and looked behind himself, meeting her eyes for the first time since he removed her circlet yesterday. "Hey," he trailed off, then tried again, his face reddening with each rushed word. "Umm, so…what's up? I mean, I know what's up. We're in the middle of a forest in the Forbidden Cities. What I meant was, how are you, after that whole Brant thing? And leaving Grady and Edaline? I mean, I would have broken down before I made it to Everest, and then…I'm not helping, am I?"

"Not really," Sophie sighed, taking a step away. "Just finish the GPS soon, okay?" He nodded then went back to work, and she hurried to catch up with the others. Biana stayed behind and talked at Dex, but Sophie wasn't interested anymore. She shivered in the freezing air, wishing she'd worn a thicker cloak. She quietly followed Fitz and Keefe a little further, her bleary eyes drifting shut and her steps growing less sure until she stumbled and fell over a root, catching the end of Fitz's cape as she fell.

Strong hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to her feet, but she couldn't stand on her own. "Maybe we should stop for the night," Keefe suggested as he wrapped her arm around his shoulders and tried to support her.

"I can make it a little farther." The fact that she was struggling to hold back a yawn didn't help her case.

"No, I'm tired too. We've had a long couple days." Keefe was trying to act nonchalant, but Sophie could hear the worry in his voice, and his unspoken question, just as clearly as if he'd transmitted it to her: _How are you holding up?_

"I'm fine. Just tired, I think. Yesterday took a lot out of me," she responded, trying to ignore all the scrapes with death she'd had in the last 12 hours.

"You haven't slept since Brant, have you?" It was as if Keefe had read her mind. She almost laughed at that thought she was so exhausted.

"Maybe I'm scared about what will happen if I do," she whispered, her mind stuck on the image of Grady's face as he mesmerized Brant into burning his own hand off.

She hadn't meant to say it, honestly. But in her addled, sleep-deprived haze, she'd been more serious than she'd intended.

"Well I'm scared about what will happen if you don't," Keefe laughed, lightening the mood. "What do you think Grady would do to me if I brought you home without sleeping a wink? He'd kill me."

"Well we certainly wouldn't want that," she answered distractedly. She allowed him to usher her over to a nearby log, swaying on her feet as he piled leaves up to make the hastily constructed bed a little softer.

"We're stopping here for the night," Keefe called over his shoulder to Fitz, Biana and Dex, who were deep in conversation. Then he whipped her sleeping bag out of her pack and smoothed it on top, the finishing touch. Although her temporary sleeping arrangements were made, he seemed reluctant to move. It was almost as if he didn't want to sleep either, but Sophie was too tired to decipher his reasoning as he asked, "Are you going to be okay? I'll be right here if you need me."

"I'll be fine, really," she said, reaching to grab her pack. "I'm just a"—she yawned—"little tired. And I've been through worse. At least no one was kidnapped this time."

She was relieved when Keefe didn't answer. Instead he pulled out an extra blanket and handed her Ella, a bright blue stuffed elephant wearing a Hawaiian print t-shirt, as he tucked the blanket around her. "Thanks," she said, accepting Ella and hugging her to her chest. At thirteen, she might be a little old to have a stuffed animal, but Ella had helped her get through so many things, from the beginning of her telepathy when she was five to leaving her human family to now—leaving her elvin family behind as she once again headed into the unknown.

"Sleep tight," Keefe said softly, zipping the side of her sleeping bag up around her. But she was already asleep.

It seemed only moments had passed before she opened her eyes again, but when she did she was nearly blinded by glaring sunlight. She blinked a few times to adjust as she looked around, forgetting for a moment that she wasn't in her bed at Havenfield. But her bedroom certainly had fewer trees. And less snoring boys.

And her bed was definitely more comfortable than the moss-covered log she was currently laying on.

Her friends were clustered around her. Fitz and Keefe were side by side, as if they'd fallen asleep talking. And Biana was curled up perpendicular to the boys, her head so close to Keefe's Sophie was surprised they weren't sharing a sleeping bag. Dex was fast asleep on the other side of the clearing, completely separate from the rest of the group.

Sophie sighed internally. She'd forgiven him for inventing the ability restrictor. She really had. It wasn't like he'd known the Council was going to use it as Sophie's punishment for trying to read the ogre king's mind. And she was pretty sure he'd learned his lesson about inventing new weapons: it never turned out well. The only problem was, Dex hadn't forgiven himself. Combine that with the guilt he felt about leaving his family, and the repercussions they could face for his decision…Dex wasn't in a very good place.

Speaking of not being in a good place…

Sophie looked down at Keefe's sleeping face below her. He looked peaceful, but she imagined he couldn't be faring too well after discovering his mother was a part of the Neverseen. He hadn't taking it well when he'd thought his _father_ was a part of the dangerous rebel group, and he hated his father. His mother was supposed to be the _good_ parent.

Sophie reached down and brushed a tendril of hair out of his eyes. He shifted, leaning into her touch, but his breathing didn't change and his eyes stayed closed. He was still fast asleep.

She slowly stood, stretching her arms up over her head and yawning. Mercifully, she'd had a dreamless sleep—which meant no nightmares. It was nice to feel so rested. But it was only a matter of time before they came back, and worse than ever. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she ran her fingers through her tangled hair and hopped out of her sleeping bag. Her bones creaked and groaned in protest after sleeping on the hard, uneven log, but her muscles thanked her for the rest. After a quick stretch she walked over to her bag. Edaline had packed them snacks, and as it was well past breakfast, she was starving. She pulled out her iPod as well, which told her it was 10am. She'd slept for a full eight hours, longer than she'd slept since she'd left the human world.

Someone moved behind her, and she whirled around, tensed for an attack. But it was just Fitz, rolling over in his sleeping bag. She turned back to her pack, but it wasn't on the log where she'd left it. Keefe was holding it, riffling through it to look for food. "So, what's for breakfast, Foster? Mallowmelt? Indigoobers?"

"Shh," Sophie scolded. "The others are sleeping. And those are sweets, not healthy breakfast choices."

She reached to snatch her pack, but Keefe raised it over his head, way out of her reach.

"So what?" he asked, amused, as she jumped around trying to grab her pack back. "No parents, remember?"

She stopped and gave him what she hoped was a serious glare. "Give it back."

Keefe stared at her for a second then burst out laughing. "You're even less intimidating than Gigantor. At least he had muscles."

Sophie cringed at Keefe's nickname for her goblin bodyguard. He'd been severely injured after the battle on Everest and Sophie wasn't sure he'd ever walk again, let alone intimidate anyone.

Keefe noticed the pained look on her face and his expression sobered, but only slightly. "Hey," Keefe said, attempting unsuccessfully to hide his trademark smirk, "if Elwin can bring you back from the dead on a weekly basis, healing Gigantor will be a slice of mallowmelt."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "He doesn't…I don't…well, it's not a _weekly_ basis."

Keefe laughed. "Riiiiiiiiight, Foster. But seriously, Elwin is the most talented healer I've ever met. And I'm not just saying that because he's the _only_ healer I've ever met—cause he's not. I've met plenty of Flashers at my dad's stupid galas. If any of them can help Sandor, it'll be Elwin."

"But he said it himself: Elwin doesn't know anything about goblin biology."

Keefe snorted. "If he doesn't know how to heal Sandor, I'm sure he'll contact some goblin healers and learn. Either way," Keefe said, suddenly serious, "Sandor will be fine. He's in good hands."

Sophie collapsed onto the log and put her head in her hands. She knew in her head Keefe was right, but she couldn't seem to convince her palpitating heart.

With a muted _THUMP!_ and a cloud of dust, Sophie's pack fell to the ground. A moment later, the log shifted a little as Keefe sat next to her. He heaved a long sigh, then wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. "Sophie, nothing I say will change the fact that you're a worrier. But that's not necessarily a bad thing. It means you care. And while caring's kind of a new thing for me, I think I like it."

Sophie tilted her head and met his ice blue eyes. It was one of the rare moments when he was completely serious, when he let her see past his prankster façade. Gone were the trademark smirk and the mischievous twinkle in his eye. It reminded her that he was deeper than that. That he had scars too.

She didn't realize she was crying until he reached up and gently wiped a tear off her cheek. "Sophie, I—"

"I'm sorry about your mom." Immediately, she clapped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say it, it just kind of came out.

Keefe's expression darkened as he dropped his arms and pulled away. He couldn't meet her eye as he almost growled, "Why? It's not like it's your fault my mom's a psychopathic lunatic."

And just like that, the moment was over.

"I…I know. I'm just sorry it had to be her." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you two were never close, but still. She's your mother. And no one deserves to go through that."

Keefe huffed. After a beat, he leaned into her touch and responded, "Thanks. You always know how to cheer me up when I start acting like a depressed boobrie."

Sophie pulled him into a hug. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Ahh," Keefe said, back to his old, prankster self. "Are you sure you aren't hoping to be _more_ than friends with the Keefester? Remember, Foster, you can't lie to an Empath!"

Sophie slapped his arm as he waggled his eyebrows, but her cheeks still flamed at what he was suggesting.

"Aww, give Sophie a break, Keefe," Fitz said, sitting up and stretching in his sleeping bag. Sophie jumped a little; she hadn't realized he was awake. "Not every girl is going to give you a crush cuff after midterms.."

Keefe heaved an overdramatic sigh, a faux dreamy look in his eye. "A guy can dream…"

Sophie rolled her eyes and desperately willed her heated face to cool. "So, um, I'm thinking we should head out soon. It's already pretty late, and I while I doubt the Council knows we're gone yet, we need to get as much—"

"As much distance between us and our arrival point as possible," Fitz finished. "We heard the speech too. Keefe, wake up Dex; Sophie, get some food ready; I'll get my sister."

"DEX! WAKEUP!" Keefe yelled, starling Dex and a few birds awake.

"Keefe!" Fitz chided. "You know I don't exactly _like_ the guy either right now, but that doesn't mean I'd wake up half the forest just to let him know."

"Right, cause you're so mature, and revenge is a childish concept." Keefe and Fitz held eye contact for a few moments before simultaneously breaking into uncontrollable laughter.

When they'd finally calmed down, Sophie pushed Fitz over to Biana saying, "You need to wake up your sister, and you"—she pushed a bag into his hands—"need to help me make a _healthy_ breakfast."

"Are you sure mallowmelt and indigoobers don't count?" Keefe protested.

"I'm sure. Now chop chop."

As she sifted through her pack, Sophie glanced over her shoulder at where Biana was still sleeping soundly in her sleeping bag, looking like Snow White with her dark, wavy hair, perfect lips, and pale skin. And as Fitz walked over to wake her up, Sophie couldn't help but be jealous. Why did Biana get to look like she was created by Disney, while she was sure she looked like the-thing-the-cat-dragged-in?

Keefe glanced up from pulling out all the sweets and shot her a funny look. "Everything okay, Foster?"

Sophie pulled her hair around her face and blushed over her silly thoughts. Since when did she care how she looked?

Apparently, since now. She thought about what she must look like to the others. Her previously shoulder-length blond hair was lighter and now hung halfway down her torso. It was almost as long as Biana's, which typically hung in graceful waves to her belly-button. And although her hair had grown out in the Elvin style, she was still the only elf with brown eyes. Freaky, brown eyes.

Thinking about her freaky eyes, she unconsciously reached up to pull at a loose eyelash.

Keefe grabbed her hand before she could touch her eye. "Whatever it is, it's not worth it," he told her, keeping a tight grip on her wrist. "It's not worth it," he repeated softly, following her gaze to Fitz as he bent over Biana and gently shook her awake.

Sophie blushed again and silently tossed him a fruit that closely resembled an apple. "You should probably get your stuff together."

"I guess I should," he agreed. "I left all the healthy stuff in the pack." Then he was gone.

When Sophie turned back around, Keefe was laughing with Biana as he helped her roll up her sleeping bag. Biana blushed prettily as he pulled her to her feet.

 _Do you need to check the route again?_ Sophie transmitted to Fitz, trying to get the image out of her head. She didn't know why, but imagining Biana flirting with Keefe really bothered her.

He looked up from his own packing and met her eyes, nodding a single time. _It couldn't hurt_.

Sophie tried not to flinch at his transmission, but her discomfort was still evident.

 _Sorry_ , he transmitted, immediately understanding her discomfort.

 _It's fine_. _I trust you, it's just that this is still so..._

 _New_ , he answered for her. _I know. But we need to keep working on transmitting to each other. Tiergan said…_

"Hey you two!" Keefe shouted from over by Biana. "I thought we already established the No-Telepathic-Conversations rule." He winked at Biana. "Some people…"

Fitz blushed at Keefe's teasing, but Sophie took one look at Biana's star struck face and knew that she'd called it. Biana was crushing _hard_ on Keefe.

Shaking aside an unsettling emotion, Sophie smiled for her best friend. She tried to hide it behind her hair, but Keefe sensed her emotions anyways.

"What's so funny, Foster?" he scoffed.

 _Does Keefe know Biana has a crush on him_? Sophie asked Fitz.

 _Biana has a crush on Keefe?_ An evil smile spread across Fitz's lips.

Oops.

 _You can't let her know we know_ , she told him sternly.

 _She makes fun of me all the time. I can't hold this one thing over her?_ Fitz pleaded.

"There they go again, rubbing their telepathic conversations in our faces. Why don't we just have our own telepathic conversations, Biana?" he turned and stared intently at her, concentrating so hard he forgot to breath and his face turned purple and Biana had to vanish to hide her blush.

"Keefe, you have to be a telepath in order to have a telepathic conversation. And we could just monitor your minds and hear everything anyways," Sophie laughed.

"Whatever, Foster," he joked. "You just wish I would give you permission to read my mind." His voice went up an octave. "Gee, I really want to read Keefe's mind. He probably has all sorts of amazing, awesome, and oddly attractive, devious schemes."

"I do not sound like that," Sophie blushed.

"You're right," Keefe said in a perfect imitation of Sophie's voice. "You sound exactly like this."

"No fair," she protested. "Mimicking doesn't count."

"Maybe if you let me help you, you'd be able to come up with better comebacks. And before you try to come up with one, the whole mimic thing is mandatory. Grady gave me and Fitz a lecture on keeping up with our classes. We're the honorary instructors until we find the Black Swan. And from what he said, you're still having problems Lady Cadence."

Leave it to her adoptive parents to make sure they continued school while on a dangerous mission through the Forbidden Cities.

"Fine. We can study while we walk," Sophie decided. "Keefe, help Biana with her vanishing, and I'll work with Fitz on our transmitting. Then we can switch and you and I will work on mimicking and Biana and Fitz will work on…something else I guess."

"What about me?" Dex asked.

"You still need to finish that DS/GPS thing."

"All hail Queen Sophie!" Keefe joked.

"Yeah, who died and made you dictator?" Dex laughed.

Sophie gasped like the breath had been knocked out of her and clutched her chest. A mirror of her expression was on Fitz face.

"I can't believe I just said that," Dex gasped, his periwinkle eyes open wide in shock and pain. But Sophie didn't even realize he was there.

Suddenly, she was back in Oblivimyre. She could hear Fitz's frantic transmissions. _Everblaze! Everblaze! EVERBLAZE! VERMINION!_ She relived the terrible moment she realized he wasn't talking about a brain push. She remembered pulling back, only to be surrounded by fire. Not just fire, Everblaze. She remembered the jewels burning Oralie, and Fitz trying to find his father. And she remembered every excruciating second of her reckless jump from the window. But the worst part was reliving the moment Alden told her a Councillor died. _Kenric_ died.

 _And it was completely her fault._

Her heart felt like it stopped beating.

 _Her fault._

If she hadn't insisted on using Everblaze as a code word…

 _Her fault._

If she hadn't let Fitz be her guide…

 _Her_ fault.

If she hadn't agreed to heal Fintan's mind…

 _Her fault._

If she hadn't tried to probe Prentice in Exile…

 _Her fault._

If she hadn't agreed to be Alden's guide…

 _Her fault._

If she hadn't come to the Lost Cities…

 _Her fault._

If she hadn't met Fitz…

 _Her fault._

If she hadn't ever been created…

 _Her fault._

Everything was her fault. The rebellion in the Lost Cities, the Black Swan's status as the Council's "Most Wanted" terrorist group, all of Alden's mind breaks, the Council's inability to confront the ogres, the fact that all of her friends were outlaws and couldn't return home to their parents, Kenric's _death_ …

Sophie felt the ground she was standing on shake, and the cracks began to form. And she couldn't help herself. She started to embrace the misery. The world would be so much better without her. No more unnecessary deaths, no more kidnappings, and no elvin-ogre war. So as the cracks widened, Sophie slipped into the abyss.


End file.
